


Undersight

by DaveElizabethStrider, Faleep, The_Useless_Cucumber



Series: Undersight: The Series [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: (Possibly updated later), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Undersight, Attempted Murder, But they exist, Female pronouns for Chara, Female pronouns for Frisk, Might not be addressed in this story though, Nightmares, OC's - Freeform, Other, Psychological Trauma, Referenced Genocide Run, Refrenced Child Abuse, Refrenced/Mentioned Murder, Reincarnation, Soulmates, They're still both Non-binary though, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveElizabethStrider/pseuds/DaveElizabethStrider, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faleep/pseuds/Faleep, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Useless_Cucumber/pseuds/The_Useless_Cucumber
Summary: Where there was once love,Now there is only hatred.Where there was once friendship,There is only pain.For even the strong,Can be weak.And the brightest of fires,Can be reduced to smoldering ashes.For its love,That is our greatest weakness.Those that are closest to us,Are the ones who hurt us the most...-Faleep-----Chara looked up at the great sign that stood at the base of the mountain. She and her sister Frisk had just been dropped off at summer camp. Mt. Ebott summer camp was their summer home, and it was a better home than their actual home. Chara sighed and shook her head; she grabbed ahold of Frisk’s hand and started leading her blind sister up the path towards the campgrounds.





	1. Where there was once love

_Where there was once love…_

An old picture, faded yellow with time, sat on a mantel above a roaring fireplace. The picture frame was worn, the edges forever stained with fingerprints. The picture itself had faded, but the image it contained was still able to be made out. It showed a happy family, but not of the human kind. There was a mother and father, both of whom were goat monsters. The figures of the parents were faded so the faces were not visible, but it was obvious from their posturing that this was a happy photo. Their paws were on the shoulders of two children, one a human and one a goat monster, with a fish monster standing between the two. There was an obvious age difference between the three children, the human child was in her late teens, the fish child was in her middle teen years, while the goat child was in his young teens, possibly even preteen years. It was clear that the three children were happy, all were sporting large smiles as they loosely held each other’s hands.

The photograph was a memory of happier times. It sat on a mantel above a roaring fireplace, which sat burning in an empty house. Outside, the walls of the ruins shook as a battle raged. A battle that was soon to reach it’s climax.

_Now there is only hatred._

Asgore and Toriel stood off against each other in the longest hall of the ruins. The walls around them were scarred and crumbling, long gouges and streaks of burned stone marring the once pristine purple walls. All the other monsters were hiding, leaving the two boss monsters to face off alone. Both monsters were breathing heavily, and neither had escaped the other’s wrath unscathed. Their clothes were tattered and torn, and they were both bleeding heavily from many wounds.

Magic swirled around Toriel, collecting in her palms to form two very large fireballs. She narrowed her eyes, staring down her former husband. She could feel his anger mixing with her own, creating a concoction of pure fury that fueled the both of them.

Asgore gripped his trident tighter, taking a deep breath the steady himself as he stared down his former wife. He closed his eyes, feeling the tension and anger in the room, it flowed in waves, yet the waves were broken and uncoordinated. He opened his eyes, and took a deep breath as he surged forwards. Toriel followed suit, rushing forwards with uncontainable fury.

The walls of the ruins shook with the clashing of the two raging boss monsters, and the lesser monsters shook in their hiding places at the unbridled fury. 

_Where there was once friendship,_

Sans and Papyrus laughed loudly as they sang off key with the rest of the monsters in Snowdin. It was Gyftmas, and the entire town was a bundle of joy. Sans rode on Papyrus's shoulders, singly as loud as he could as his younger brother carried him towards the great Gyftmas tree in the center of town. Sans knew for a fact he had a gift under the tree, he had seen Papyrus sneak it underneath the tree one night when he was coming home from Grillby’s.

Papyrus carried his older brother through town, many of the kids running around his feet, joining his older brother in the off key singing of the Gyftmas songs. Papyrus knew he had many gifts under the tree, who wouldn’t want to give a gift the the great and fabulous Papyrus!

Together the skeleton brothers laughed merrily as they enjoyed themselves. Gentle snow fell down upon them, turning the whole scene into one of perfection. It was like a dream, a blissful happy dream. But like all dreams, one must wake up eventually. 

_There is only pain._

The skeleton brothers stood facing each other in the center of Snowdin. The Gyftmas tree stood askew, and slightly smoking. The brothers both summoned forth their magic, papyrus sending out waves of bones at his older brother, while Sans let loose a Gaster blaster blast, aimed directly at his younger brother. The entire town shook with their fury, and the scared villagers locked themselves tight in their houses, or took refuge in Grillby’s bar. Nobody knew what set the brothers off, they had been arguing for weeks but now their simple verbal arguments escalated to a full blown battle. Nobody knew why, and worse yet nobody knew how to stop the two brothers.

Papyrus gathered his magic, letting it form into a shape he had never made before, a thing he didn't even know he could make, a Gaster blaster. His was slightly larger than his older brothers, and it took a lot of magic to form it. It put a lot of strain on him, but seeing the shock on his brother’s face made it worth it. Maybe with this he could finally hit his god damned lazy ass brother. Sans, though he never did anything but lazy about and skip work, was one damned hard monster to hit. Papyrus had long grown tired of picking up after his lazy brother, of yelling at him to go to work or hell, even waking him up in the morning. Papyrus wished sans would just leave, and if the only way to get him to do that was to force him to, the so be it.

Sans focused his magic, summoning three Gaster blasters before he looked up at his younger brother. What he saw, shocked him, for floating next to his weak younger brother was a large Gaster blaster. Sans was slightly impressed, his younger brother had finally done something worth noting. Papyrus had always done things that went no where, he tried to get into the royal guard and basically failed at that. Then he got into cooking, and he can’t make anything more than spaghetti, and even then he fails at that. Then there was the fact that Papyrus was constantly nagging him to go and do things, which annoyed Sans even more. Papyrus was such a child! He didn’t understand all that Sans did for him, hell it was his house that Papyrus lived in! He had bought it was his own money, that he worked hard to make. Yet papyrus had the audacity to call him lazy!

Sans growled at he raised his arm, his Gaster blasters whining as they were charged with magic, all three of them pointing at papyrus. He was so tired of dealing with his annoying brother, hell he was so tired of just existing. Maybe this is his chance to finally get some peace, one way or another. Sans stared at Papyrus, as the whine behind him increased in loudness. He faintly registered the same noise coming from the Gaster blaster floating next to Papyrus.

The houses of Snowdin shook with the intensity of the blasts, snow melted off of the roofs and even the surrounding trees. Monsters hid in their houses, listening to the sounds of the two brothers fight, quite possibly to the death.

_For even the strong,_

Undyne sat next to Alphys on the beat up couch in the lab, watching some cheesy anime. Undyne wrapped an arm around her tiny lizard, making the other blush deeply and give a small squeal. Undyne gave a lazy smile, before glancing at her phone to check the time. It was almost time to go out on patrol and check the traps she had set. A human could fall down at anytime, and word doesn’t always travel super fast through the underground. It was always better to be safe than sorry.

Undyne leaned back, pulling Alphys in closer to her. Alphys have another squeal, and her blush deepened. Undyne smiled at the sight, she was gorgeous and Undyne could not believe that Alphys was leaning right up against her. Undyne turned her gaze back to the cheesy anime, she could put off checking the traps for a little bit, at least enough to finish up this episode. Undyne let out a small sigh of content, this was perfect. Laying here, next to a monster she adored, watching some cheesy, mindless cartoon. 

Undyne wished for nothing to disturb this, for life to forever be this happy. This blissful. Alas, life was never this happy for long. Life always has a way of taking these happy moments, and quickly dunking them into the trash. 

_Can be weak_

Undyne ran through waterfall, heading for Alphys’s lab in hot lands. Her mind was a turmoil of thoughts as she carried her bleeding friend in her arms. Oh god oh no I hurt her. I hurt her why did I do that why didn’t I check the trap why oh god why did it have to be her? Undyne felt tears pricking at the edges of her eye, threatening to fall over at any moment. Undyne felt the tiny lizard in her arms stir in pain, and she quickly whispered comforting words to Alphys. Undyne didn’t know if the words were meant to comfort her wounded friend, or to comfort herself.

Undyne looked down at her friend, looking at the wounds on her friend. The wounds that she, Undyne, caused. Various wounds around her friend’s legs and feet, caused by the trap snapping closed, but the most soul jarring were the ones around the face. Undyne had attacked blindly, the trap laid in a thicket of reeds and she couldn’t see where she was aiming. Various gouges ripped up Alphys's face, the most startling and worrying were the ones about the eyes. One wound, laying right up next to her friend’s left eye, still had the magical spear tip in it. It was too close to Alphys’s eye for Undyne to feel safe with just pulling it out, and right now Undyne was too shaken up to be able to control, much less dispel, her magic.

Undyne burst into Alphys's lab, thankful that nobody was around to see how much of a mess Undyne was. She was crying heavily and her breathing was erratic, her entire body was shaking. She placed Alphys gently on the couch in the lab, the one they often watched anime on. Undyne knelt next to her friend, looking around the lab to find something, anything to help.

Undyne didn’t hear her friend calling out to her, Alphys had awoken. Undyne didn’t hear her telling her that it was okay, that she knew Undyne didn’t mean this. Undyne didn’t feel Alphys's grip her t-shirt, she didn’t hear Alphys call her name. Undyne was lost in her own world, you’re a horrible monster. You don't deserve her, not after this. You hurt her! You don’t deserve to breath in the same underground as her! You’re a amonster, and you know what to do with monsters. Especially those who hurt their friends. 

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Alphys call out that she couldn’t see. Undyne felt a fresh wave of tears well up, she had blinded her friend. Her friend was blind. Blind! Undyne knew how much Alphys relied on her eyes, it was her profession, her entire life. She needed her eyes to do science, and now she can’t. Undyne let the tears fall, standing up and backing away. She couldn’t live with the knowledge that she blinded her friend. That she had basically just ruined her friend’s life. 

Undyne took a few more steps backwards, bumping into a table behind her. The contents of the table clinked and rattled, making Undyne whirl around quickly. Alphys called her name from the couch, asking where she was. Undyne quickly searched the contents of the table, knocking various glasses and vials off the table. 

Behind her, Alphys flinched as each glass hit the ground and shattered. She called out Undyne,s name again, this time more worry in her voice. She knew from memory what was on that table. She heard more glasses hit the ground and shatter, before suddenly stopping. 

Undyne lifted up a glass, one clearly labeled “Acid.” Undyne held the glass in her hands, as she sunk to her knees. She lifted the vial above her head, staring directly at it. This is what she deserved, she wounded, she blinded her friend. She didn’t deserve to see her friend.

“I’m sorry Alphys.”

_And the brightest of fires_

Muffet and Grillby sat together in his bar, their hands gently touching. The bar was dimly lit, it was after hours and so the two of them were alone. Muffet sipped on a glass of spider cider, while Grillby munched on a plate of his homemade fries. If anybody saw the pair together, they would say they were on a date. Which, in a way they were.

The pair had come together because they were partners in the food businesses. Together they shared the cafe and the bar, Grillby was in charge of the customers while Muffet was behind the scenes, dealing with the finances. However, as time went on their business friendship blossomed into something more; They used their business partnership as an excuse to see each other and spend some lovely nights together.

_Can be reduced to smoldering ashes._

Grillby sat in the ruins of his bar, the fire had died down many hours ago and now only ashes and smoldering piles remained. Much of his bar was gone, only the bare remains of the four walls stood. The roof had caved in, leaving only it’s fireproof skeleton. The entire inside of the bar, all the booths, stools, and tables were ashes.

Grillby was not concerned about that though, for her screams still rang in his ears. 

Grillby brought his hand up to his eyes, feeling the lack of flames there. He focused, trying to ignite the flames around his eyes so he could see, but all he got was sparks and smoke. Grillby sighed and rubbed the flames around the empty space. His kind replayed the events of the previous night. The horrible events of a terrible night. 

It had started early in when the underground calls evening, most of his day patrons had left the bar to go home and his night regulars had yet to filter in. A small blessing. Suddenly, Muffet had burst in, startling Grillby and the few patrons who were in the bar. He had not seen the spider queen in years, not since they had broken off their relationship. She never came out to Snowdin, occasionally her spiderlings will pass through selling spider pastries, but she herself never left her spider nest. So seeing her here was quite a shock.

Grillby had been standing behind the bar when Muffet came storming in, it had only been a week since Sans and Papyrus had their fight. She had accused him of killing her spiders. Her children. He tried to talk her down; that He hadn't done anything of the sort. He would never harm another, the war had left with a strong hatred of violence. Muffet knew this, but his words had fallen on deaf ears. He had not expected the tea, he did not think for a second she would throw it, but suddenly his face burned like it was on fire, although fire couldn’t hurt him. It hurt, it hurt, oh gods it hurt. He heard screaming and it took him far too long to realize that it was his own. The series of events following had made it worse. He broke the alcohol cabinet behind the bar, the contents spraying out and dripping down upon him. The alcohol was easily set ablaze, and from him the fire spread. Almost everyone had gotten out in time. Except for Muffet. Her screams. God. They still haunt him. The filled his memories and rang in his ears.

Grillby did not know of Muffet was okay, he did not remember if she had gotten out alive. He did not feel her dust upon the ground, but he did not know for sure, monster dust and ashes felt way too similar. He hoped she was okay, although he had moved on some small part of him still clung to her, to the nights the spent together. 

Grillby sighed, dropping his hand to the floor. He felt snow lazily falling on him, and he heard the sounds of the residents of Snowdin moving about the ruined bar. He faintly hear them making plans to rebuild. Yes, they would rebuild the bar. They would pick themselves up and continue living. They had been doing that for as long as they had been living in the underground. Ever since they had been betrayed by some of their most trusted allies. 

Grillby sighed and lifted his head, getting to his feet. Yes, they would rebuild. They would live on, they still had hopes and dreams and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Undersight. I hope you guys enjoy this. We've spent a really long time planning out this entire AU. Both for our own pleasure, and now, your's as well. Don't be afraid to tell us your thoughts.  
> -The_Useless_Cucumber  
> This is bullshit and we both know it, anyways welcome to this beautiful bullshit that I'm writing.  
> -Faleep


	2. Ebott summer camp

Chara looked up at the great sign that stood at the base of the mountain. She and her sister Frisk had just been dropped off at summer camp. Mt. Ebott summer camp was their summer home, and it was a better home than their actual home. Chara sighed and shook her head; she grabbed ahold of Frisk’s hand and started leading her blind sister up the path towards the campgrounds.

The campgrounds where only a quarter of the way up the mountain, about a 30 minute hike on the main trail. Farther up the mountain - about halfway up - was GranGran’s cabin. GranGran was the old lady who owned the summer camp, and she had an air of mystery about her, many of the elderly people in Ebott town could remember GranGran being ancient when they were young. Nobody knew the true age of the owner of the summer camp. 

Chara and Frisk quickly ascended the mountain towards the summer camp, as they went higher they quickly were joined by more kids, and even a few adults - volunteers from Ebott town - heading towards the campgrounds. Chara quickly located people from her squad, they all were wearing blue tee shirts with four gray stripes, two on the main body of the shirt and one on each sleeve. 

Chara smiled at seeing the familiar blue shirts, Grangran always took special care to make sure that her group was the only group that wore blue shirts - other groups will get blue stripes but only her group will get blue shirts. Chara quickly led frisk over to their squad leader, who was wearing a bright blue bandana around their neck, “Yo Cristin! I haven’t seen ya since last summer! Did you change your hair color?” Chara called out as she approached the squad leader, a kid a couple years older than her with soft grey hair.

“Yeah! I made it a lighter shade of it’s precious color, spent about three hours just trying to get the color to work though. It didn’t take the first time and looked just awful.” Cristin replied smiling at Chara and frisk, “Have you two been to the cabin yet? I doubt you have cause you ain't in our squad shirts, but I still gotta ask.”

Chara shook her head no, which caused Cristin to smile again, “Well then let me lead ya over there! We got a different cabin than last year, this one is located farther back - closer to the woods. Be careful that you don’t wander off, I don’t want a repeat of last year Frisk!” Cristin said playfully, bringing a smile to the two sister’s faces. 

They rambled on while Frisk and Chara listened, rambling about who from the squad had already shown up, who was gonna be late, the general plans for the first week of the camp, and so on. It only took the trio about five minutes to walk over to the cabin, and Cristin was right; it was on the very, very edge of the camp grounds. The edge of the forest came right up against the backside of the cabin, several of the tall pine trees had branches hanging right over the cabin roof. 

The cabin itself was a dark gray, made in the old fashioned log cabin style to give it a real rustic feel. It was two stories, the bottom story was separated into two rooms - a front living room and a back lounge area with a fireplace - while the second story was completely open. Chara stood inside the cabin, smiling to herself, the inside was decorated in ranging hues of blue, a soft blue couch and matching sofa sat up against one wall, while dark blue curtains hung over the Windows. There was a clear path from the doorway to the stairs, easy enough that Frisk wouldn’t have any problems maneuvering through. 

Chara smile only grew as she moved throughout the cabin, the entire place was done up in arrays of blue, and was arranged in a way that was easy for Frisk to get from place to place without needing any physical human guidance. GranGran really took their special needs into consideration. Chara was just happy that somebody cared about them, that was something that didn’t exactly happen at home. This was probably the main reason why she and Frisk loved coming to the camp every summer. Here, somebody cared about them. Here somebody remembered them. Here somebody called them by their names. Here somebody was happy to see them. 

Chara felt tears welling up at the edges of her eyes, and she remembered what her parents told her as she left the car, this was to be their last year at the summer camp. Their last year in their paradise, their last year in this sanctuary. Chara angrily wiped away her tears before anybody could see them. She knew what she had to do, she had to take frisk and leave. The mountain was a great place to hide, nobody went past Grangran’s house halfway up the mountain. Nobody would think to look for them up there, they would be safe up there. Safe until it was time to move, to head out for a new life where they would be happy and even safer.

What Chara didn’t know was that the mountain had other plans for the two sisters. A plan that would take them into a world of the past; a plan that would show them that the old camp stories were more than just stories. That the stories of the mountain eating children where more than just folklore. The tales of walking goats and living skeletons and people of flame were real. That monsters really did walk this earth, albeit not in the sense that most people had in mind. 

The very mountain itself seemed to quake with excitement, and all parties, both those above and below, felt the shaking. GranGran looked out of her living room window, her eyes following the trail that led towards the campgrounds. Her ancient bones felt the rise of magic in the air, and she smiled. Her instincts were telling her that something important, something world changing was on the verge of happening and that once again she would be there to witness it. 

GranGran stood and moved into her kitchen, staring out her window up towards the higher slopes of Mt. Ebott. Hidden up there was a secret as old as she was, one she had guarded for so long she wondered if any in there would remember. GranGran closed her eyes with a sigh, she could feel the magic in the air rising and for the first time in a very long time she had hope. Hope that this was the beginning of freedom for the beings she had betrayed so long ago.

GranGran caught herself wondering if they would remember her, if they would find it in their great souls to forgive her. She wondered if he would be able to forgive her, she had been his closest friend and yet she had betrayed him so horribly. GranGran shook her head to clear her thoughts, they did not matter at this point in time. What mattered now was the children in the camp, the tremor was not strong but it would be enough to shake them. She turned with grace and precision, and strode out the door, heading with determination down the path towards the campgrounds.


	3. Why make one bad decision when you can make a shit ton?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara makes many bad decisions.

It has been a month since the summer camp started. Chara has tried her best to enjoy it, she really has, but as the days went on it got harder and harder to enjoy herself. She knew what was coming, she knew this was the end. This was the last year she and Frisk would be allowed to come to the summer camp, this would be the last year that they would be allowed to have this beautiful, wonderful freedom. After this, each summer would be spent in misery and pain.

Chara sighed, shaking her head to rid herself of her awful thoughts. She need to think towards a better future, one where she and Frisk are free and happy. She had various plans in mind, most of them had the two of them sneaking out of the cabin in the middle of the night. Chara knew most of the trails on this mountain, she knew how to get around and what places to avoid after they run away. Chara sighed again, she should tell Frisk about these plans.

“Hey frisk-” Chara said turning to look at her sister, only to find her sister not there. “FRISK!” Chara called out, stopping suddenly and turning around to look at the empty trail behind her. She and Frisk always walked at the back of the squad when on hiking trails, because they walked a bit slower than everybody else and also because Frisk had a habit of randomly stopping and smelling some random flower. Or listening to the mountain wind blow between the trees. But this time Frisk was not on the trail behind Chara. Frisk was nowhere to be seen.

Chara started to panic, their squad was a bit ahead of them, enough so Chara couldn’t see them on the trail in front of her. Not to mention they were on the highest trail on the mountain, the only trail that went more than halfway up the mountain. Chara had only been on this trail twice before, not enough for her to actually have it memorized. Chara spun around on her feet a couple times, trying to decide what to do. Should she run to the group and tell them, or should she go after her sister herself? The first option was the best and logical idea… But Chara was not known for choosing the most logical ideas.

Chara took off into the forest without hesitation. She was determined to find her sister now, “FRISK!” She shouted out into the looming gray forest, moving quickly with determination. She climbed higher, knowing that her sister liked to find open areas where the wind blows freely and the sun shines brightly. The easiest place to find areas like that was higher on the mountain… Maybe. Chara didn’t know for sure.

"FRISK!” Chara called out again, stopping by a tree to listen to her surroundings. Her eyes sought out any signs of blue in her gray surroundings, but the only flashes of color that she saw belonged to wild flowers. Chara looked behind her, she could go back down and try lower - there were lots of open fields of flowers that frisk loved to sit in… Or Chara could proceed higher up the mountain. She chose to head up higher on the mountain. Later in she would regret that choice, along with many of the others she would make today.

Chara trudged on and on and on and on and on for what felt like forever. She slowly climbed higher up the mountain, stopping often to catch her breath or to shout for her sister or to just stop and listen. Chara stopped on a rocky outcrop that was the entryway to a giant cave. The position gave her a great view of the lower hills of the mountain, and she used that to scan the hills for any sign of her sister, “FRISK!” Chara called out again, hoping that her voice would be her by her sister. After getting no response, she flopped down on a giant flat rock, closing her eyes with a sigh.

Chara laid like that for several minutes, just breathing and enjoying the warmth of the Rock and the warmth of the sunshine. Her ears were listening for any sounds of her sister, anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly, there was a noise from the cave behind her. Chara sat up quickly, turning her body to face the dark cave behind her. She couldn’t see into it from her current position, so she stood and crept closer to it.

Suddenly the noise came again, this time Chara could hear it a bit clearer and it sounded like a voice? “Frisk?” Chara called out, loud enough to be clearly heard but not loud enough to be a shout. She slowly moved into the cave when she didn’t get a response. As her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the cave, Chara quickly got the layout of it. It was a single, giant roomed cave, parts of the ground were crumbled chunks of rock, while other parts were smooth and flat. She moved deeper into the room, and immediately saw the giant hole in the center of the cave.

Chara stood about three feet away from the hole, many of the camp volunteers warned them about stuff like this, stand far enough away from edge so the ground doesn't just cave in under your feet. She studied the hole from a distance, but she couldn't see much. She looked back, towards the outside of the cave and thought for just a moment that she should head back out, that Frisk wasn’t here.

Instead of doing that though, she moved closer to the hole. She wanted to study it better, to see how deep it was. Some part of her mind told her this was a stupid move, that this was going to end up with her getting hurt… But she ignored it. Her curiosity was stronger than her instincts. She was just gonna take a quick peek into the hole and then back off. Just one quick peek.

The ground under her right foot shifted slightly. She was about a foot away from the hole, leaning a bit too far forwards, with a bit too much weight on her right foot. The ground under her feet shifted again, before swiftly giving out completely. Chara lurched forwards, unable to lean back to catch herself in time, and she tumbled head first into the hole.


	4. Children always fall in pairs

Chara groaned in pain, rolling over onto her side. She didn’t know how far she fell, but she was grateful that this patch of flowers cushioned her fall. It still hurt like a son of a bitch though. Chara rolled over onto her stomach, grumbling as the action caused sparks of pain to radiate across her backside. Just as she was about to lift herself up into her hands and knees, she froze. A few feet away, staring right at her was a flower. A flower that had a face that was staring at her like it had seen a ghost.

Flowey stared at the fallen child, shock and confusion on his face, it couldn’t be her. C had died hundreds of years ago, he had been holding her in his arms when she died. There was no way this fallen child could be her… No way… But yet. No. It could not be. This child was not C. This child was not her.

Chara stared at the flower while it stared at her. Suddenly, after several long moments of uncomfortable silence the flower made a noise, like it was clearing it’s throat.

“Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the flower!” Flowey said loudly, his voice high and bubbly sounding.

Chara scrambled backwards as fast as she could, “Holy fuckin’ shit it speaks!”

Flowey growled a little, “you're new the the underground, Aren’t cha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!”

Chara stood and backed up a bit more, so her back came flush up against the wall of the cave. She didn’t like the subtle undertone in the flower’s voice, and her instincts were screaming at her that she was in danger. Chara stared at Flowey, wishing she could hurl daggers at it with her eyes. She didn’t like this, she was alone and unarmed and her instincts told her this tiny ass flower was a lot more dangerous that it seemed.

It didn't help that as Chara backed up, Flowey moved closer to her. Now he was less than a foot away from her, right smack in the middle of the flower patch she had fallen into. She had nowhere left to go, the walls of the hole were made of a crumbly dirt so climbing out was a no go, and the only other way out was a tunnel in front of her. Yeah, she could easily just walk right over Flowey, but something told her that the moment she turned her back on him he’d attack her. It was better to be facing the enemy and take a frontal attack then be stabbed in the back.

Suddenly, there was a shower of pebbles raining down from above. Chara looked up in time to see Frisk falling, landing on the flower patch - and Flowey - with a loud “Oof!” Frisk groaned in pain almost immediately after landing, and Chara rushed to her side.

“You’re such a fucking idiot!” Chara scolded her twin sister, “And how the hell did you find me?”

“I heard a voice and followed it as best I could.” Frisk muttered as Chara pulled her to her feet.

“Where the hell is your guidance cane? Don’t tell me you’ve lost another one,” Chara groaned when Frisk gave her a small smile and a chuckle as a response, “I swear when we get out of here i’m getting you a sight dog. At least you still have the camp backpack on.”

Chara quickly made sure that Frisk was okay, which she was - aside from being slightly sore from the fall. Chara was thankful that the hole they were in had the flowers growing at the bottom. Speaking of flowers, where was the one that had greeted her? Chara spun around, looking around the small area for any sign of Flowey the flower.

Chara quickly spotted the patch of ground that was moving, just a few seconds before Flowey popped out of the ground, a very angry look on his face. He had surfaced on a patch of ground between the twins and the tunnel leading out of the cave. Chara glanced at him, before looking at the path past him. With a determined look on her face, she grabbed Frisk’s wrist and pulled her forwards.

Flowey had closed his eyes in an attempt to control his anger, he was in the middle of his great speech when _another child_ fell on him. Flowey hated interruptions almost as much as he hated being smushed. “Don’t ya know kids, in this world it’s kill or be - Gah!” Flowey had opened his eyes just in time to see a foot descending down ontop of him. He let out a shrill scream as he burrowed into the ground, narrowly avoiding being stepped on.

Chara smirked as she heard the flower scream, she knew he had avoided her foot however he had to go underground to do so, which would allow her and Frisk to get away. Keeping a strong grip on Frisk’s wrist, Chara led the way through the dark tunnel, until they came upon an opening. It was roughly in the shape of a door (though there was no actual door in the opening) and two gray columns rose on either side of the opening.

The tunnel opened up on the other side of the two doors, where two grand staircases rose out of the ground, curving in their path as they led to another open doorway. In between the two grand staircases was a bed of leaves with a sparkling light floating in the center. Chara stared at it before slowly, cautiously approaching the floating light. Her hand slowly reached out to touch it,

_“The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with Determination.”_ A soft voice rung in her head. Chara let go of Frisk's wrist, spinning about suddenly. She glanced around nervously, trying to see if anybody was around. But nobody came. Chara let out the breath she didn’t know she had been holding, taking Frisk’s hand and leading her up the grand stairway.


	5. Puzzles and dummies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear god I'm sorry but the ruins is so big it's gonna be quite a few chapters. Hell i'm not even done writing the ruins. Anyways, enjoy Chara figuring out puzzles and actually being nice. - Faleep

The next room has a closed door and a series of grey stones, set in a one, two, one, two pattern. On the far wall, near the door, was a lever and on the other side of the closed door was a plaque.

“Stay here.” Chara softly told Frisk, letting go of her sister’s wrist again. She went over the the plague, studying it. It was a stone surface that had been chiseled down so only a series of raised dots remained. Chara groaned in frustration, marching over to Frisk, “Sis I need you to read to me.”

“We’re thirteen Chara, not four. You can read.”

“Yes I know! But I can’t read Braille, remember? You stopped trying to teach me after I misread shirt as shit.”

Chara smiled as Frisk chuckled, leading her sister over to the plaque. She watched as Frisk ran her right hand over the plaque a few times, a look of deep thought crossing her sister’s face. It was a few moments before Frisk spoke up,

_“Only the fearless may proceed. Brave one, foolish ones. Both not walk the middle road._ That’s what it says sis.” Frisk called out, running her hand along the wall once more.

Chara smiled, and turned back to the series of grey stones, “okay. Thanks sis, I think I know what I gotta do. Stay right there okay?” Chara said, walking forwards towards the stones. She carefully stepped on one in the first row of two; she was not surprised when it sunk into the floor with an audible click. Chara continued over to the next one in that row, pushing it down with her foot. She then moved up the the next row of two, pushing both of those down as well. She walked over to the lever on the wall, and rested her hand in it. Hesitantly, Chara tightened her grip and pushed the lever down.

There was a soft dinging sound that echoed around the room, and a few seconds after the sound faded the door slid open with a rumble. Chara smiled to herself, grabbing Frisk’s hand as they stepped forwards into the next room. The next room was vastly different from the previous one they were in. First off, this room was much larger then the previous one. Chara has to strain to see the far end of the room, where it looked like a row of spikes jutted up from the ground, blocking the path.

_Another puzzle?_ Chara thought the herself, looking around the section of the room she could see easily. There was a bridge that led over a small stretch of water, a sign right in front of her and frisk, and there! On the back wall, next to a wildly overgrown tangle of vines was another plaque. The vines almost covered the plaque, they were a wild tangled mass that covered large portions of the wall. It was obvious nobody had tended to them in many years.

Chara led her sister over to the wall, brushing back the vines so her sister could read the plaque. Frisk ran her hand over the plaque, understanding the Braille quicker the time; it helped there was only one sentence written.

“Stay on the path” Frisk read aloud, running her hand over the dots one last time, enjoying the cool, rough feel of the stone.

Chara mused to herself, turning around and looking down the room. There was indeed a lighter colored pathway that led down the length of the room. Chara grabbed Frisk’s hand, jumping back onto the path and following it down across the first bridge. About halfway between the first bridge and the next, the path split off leading to a small lever. The wall next to the lever had a deep groove gouged into it, roughly in the shape of an arrow.

The sisters walked over to the lever, Chara looking at it curiously. She looked down towards the end of the room, where the spikes that blocked their path were. This level must have something to do with those spikes. Chara thought to herself before grabbing the lever and pushing it down. The sisters then got back onto the main path and followed it across the second bridge.

The path split again just after the second bridge. This time on the wall was not one, but two levers. Both of them were heavily obscured by the overgrown vines. Chara brushed aside the vines, noticing the the lever on the left had another arrow pointing at it, while the one on the right did not. Chara took a wild guess, and pushed down the lever on the left.

Another dining noise rang out across the room, and the spikes that blocked their path retreated into the ground with a heavy thinking noise. Chara looked at Frisk, before heading into the next room.

The next room was simple, there was no puzzle, no trick, just a simple room. It was not empty though, for standing off to one side was a dummy that had seen better days, parts of the dummy were torn and shredded, stuffing falling out. Other parts were covered in dirt and grime. They were missing a button eye. Chara looked at the dummy, contemplating on whether to fix them up or put them out of their misery.

Chara sighed, and with one last look at the poor thing she made up her mind. She walked around frisk, opening up the baby blue camp backpack that her sister wore. Inside was a package of trail mix, a small first aid that held basic bandages, gauze, and a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide. Also in the bag was a small sewing kit, and at the very bottom, one spare change of clothing.

Chara fished out the sewing kit, and opened up the small grey box. Inside the box was a wide array of grey, white, and black threads, a decent amount of various sized and shaped scraps, a box of grey and black buttons, and some pins and needles. Chara closed up the box, before leading frisk over to where the dummy was. She casually told her sister to sit, before kneeling in front of the dummy herself.

Chara swore that the dummy was alive, and that they were staring at her with their one good button eye. She swore they stared at her with both curiosity and apprehension. Chara shook her head, mostly to try and shake the odd feeling of being watched before setting to word patching up the poor dummy. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had done this before at some point, that she had been in this room with this dummy. It felt like something was repeating, but slightly different, like she had done something differently before. Maybe she had pushed the dummy over, or maybe she had put them out of their misery and destroyed them. Chara didn’t know, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she had been here before.

Chara sighed and focused on her task, trying to push out all the other feelings. She carefully stitched the dummy back together, even pulling out some of her spare scraps if the tear was too big to just simple stitch back together. Frisk chatted comfortably to the dummy, even though they didn’t respond, and occasionally Chara would say something into the one sided conversation.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she finally finished repairing the dummy. All that was left was to sow on another button eye. Chara fished out a decent looking button out of the button box, before standing up so she was at a better angle for sowing,

“Hold still, this will be just a moment.” Chara said softly to the dummy, not entirely sure why she was talking to them. They were just a dummy. Chara swiftly sewed the button in place, stepping back to survey her handiwork. This may just be a dummy but now they looked like a damned good dummy, all patched up and not torn and half dead looking. Hell, she could even go as far as to say the dummy themself was proud and happy of their new look.


	6. Devastation of the long hall

Chara smiled, nodding to herself, before walking over to Frisk. Chara helped her sister stand up, before taking her hand and leading the way into the next room. The next room looked small, but Chara quickly figured out it was a lot bigger than it seemed. A short twisting hallway separated the first half of the room from the second. A grey plaque was on the wall in the middle of the hallway that joined the two halves. 

As Chara stared at the plaque, she had the odd feeling of being watched. She turned around quickly, and saw a small frog like creature staring directly at her and Frisk, it’s eyes wide. Chara stared back at it, taking in it’s thin frame and the scars that covered it. Whatever the frog creature was, it had obviously been going through something rough. 

Just as quickly as Chara noticed the frog creature, it noticed that she noticed, and immediately ran away. Chara went to go after it, but thought better of it. The frog creature didn't seem threatening. She didn’t need to go after it, to tear it apart until it was nothing but dust. Dust? Chara didn’t know how she knew it would turn to dust if she killed it. She was also mildly shocked at her own feelings, at the feeling of bloodlust that came when she saw the frog creature.

“The western room is the eastern room’s blueprint.” Frisk’s voice startled Chara out of her thoughts. She turned around to find that her sister had reached out and had read the plaque on the wall. Her fingers were still ghosting over the cool, weathered stone. Chara smiled at her sister, silently thanking her sister for her perfect timing. 

“Heh, thanks sis for reading that. Now let’s see if we can figure out the puzzle.” Chara said, giving Frisk’s hand a reassuring squeeze. She walked the rest of the small hallway, her sister walking next to her. The next room was a giant pond, with an island in the middle. The island was completely covered with spikes, similar to ones that had blocked her path in the previous room. 

Chara stared at the island, there was no way she could cross that. She stepped out onto the floating bridge that connected to the island, looking at the spikes. They were large and sharp and pointy and most likely very deadly. A small twitch of fear went through her when she pricked her finger on the spikes, just reconfirming her thought of their sharpness.

Chara glanced down at the water, perhaps that was their answer. She could clearly see the bottom of the pond, it didn’t look the be more than was it deep. Maybe it would come up to her chest, but overall it wasn’t that deep. Chara looked over at Frisk, who had remained on shore, before making her decision. Chara walked over to Frisk, placing a hand on her sister’s shoulder to let her know that she was there, “Hey sis hope you don't mind but the only way we’re gonna be able to go further is to get wet. Don’t worry about soaking your clothes, you still have a spare change of clothes in your bag. All you’ll need to do is take off your shoes.” Chara said softly, helping her sister sit down and taking off her socks and shoes. Chara pulled off her own as well, throwing both pairs into Frisk's bag. 

She carefully stripped off her pants, before sliding into the water. It a cool temperature, not freezing cold but not all that warm either. A little colder than the average pool. Chara was just about right at the depth of the pond, it came up just above her waist. The end of her shirt floated in the water, the bottom two inches or so getting wet. She casually grabbed her pants, slinging them over her shoulders and wrapping them around her neck like a scarf. 

Chara turned around to face Frisk, helping her sister slide into the water. Once she was fully into the water, Chara grabbed her hand and waded through the water. They skirted around the island, Chara making sure to keep frisk as far away from the sharp spikes. They moved slowly, Chara had to stop often to make sure frisk didn’t slip and fall. Though the water was still, the bottom of the pond was slick and slimy which made walking hard. 

They eventually made it over to the other side, were another floating bridge connected the island to another hallway. Chara lifted herself out first, before turning around to help drag Frisk out of the water. Once they were on dry ground, Chara helped Frisk out of the soaking pants and into new ones while Chara just merely pulled on her old pants. Chara didn’t mind that the pants clung to her wet legs, although Frisk complained a little about the uncomfortable feeling. Chara just chuckled and told her that walking will help get rid of the feeling.

The next room they entered was so vastly different than any of the other rooms. This one stretched on and on and on, so far that Chara couldn’t see the end of it. Secondly this room looked like it had been used as a battleground, deep scores of claw marks ran along the walls and the floor, many of them longer than Chara. They were several inches deep, some of them over a foot deep. Burn marks accompanied those, and in places it looked like the heat had been so intense that parts of the wall had just melted.

The ground was littered with rubble from the walls and it was uneven. In some places it looked like something massive had hit the ground, causing the surrounding floor to pitch upwards. Craters and long claw marks were scattered about the floor, some filled with rubble, most not. Dust was scattered about the room, and Chara couldn't tell if it was from the wall, or if it was from poor creatures who couldn't get out of the way fast enough. She was certain though, that whoever had done this sort of damage was truly a monster - she prayed that she would never have to meet them.

Chara’s grip on Frisk’s hand tightened as Chara started out across the battlefield. It was hard for her to get through, she had to climb up and over giant slabs of stone and many times she ended up falling over the other side. Not to mention all the times her foot got caught in one of the deep claw marks, tripping her. Her camp clothes got caught on almost everything, tearing as she pulled herself free. Her hands and arms got scratched up by the rough stone, blood running down her arms and hands from some of the deeper wounds. Chara just merely shrugged off the pain, her parents had given her worse. These were nothing.

Finally, Chara helped Frisk over the last slab of stone they would have to climb. The path ahead looked over and clear, aside from the deep claw marks and occasional melted crater. Other then that the path was clear and easy to traverse. Chara breathed a sigh of relief, they had gotten through the room without any serious injuries just nicks and scratches… Though some of them were bad enough they could use a few stitches. Chara didn’t care though, she’s had worse wounds before.

Chara made sure that Frisk was steady on her feet, before pulling her along. They passed a ruined pillar, the thing was entirely destroyed with just the very base left intact. The stones that were once part of it were strewn across the ground at their feet in fragments no bigger than her hand. Whatever had hit the pillar, it had been an extremely powerful force. 

Even though it was in utter ruins, Chara still found it looking very familiar. She almost expected somebody to step out from behind the ruined pillar. But nobody came. Chara shook her head, before continuing on to the next room without hesitation. The next room gave Chara a couple options, the path turned and went in one direction, however there was a doorway leading the other way. Just past the path and the door was another pile of leaves, this one having another white light floating in the center. 

Chara approached the light first, reaching her hand out to touch it again. This time she was a bit more prepared for the soft voice that rung in her head,  
_“Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination.”_

Chara shook her head, she doubted she would get used to that. It still left her with the odd feeling that she had been here before. She sighed, and led Frisk up to the open doorway. The doorway led to a pretty little room, there were overgrown vines along the entire length of the back wall, while two little ponds ran along the length of the two side walls. A small pedestal sat in the center of the room, a small bowl of candy sitting on top of it.

Chara approached the candy bowl, “Hey sis, there's some free candy here. Want some?” 

“Sure, just don't take too many okay? You should leave some in case anyone else wants to come and take some.” Frisk said softly. 

Chara smiled softly, and quickly reached into the candy bowl. She ignored the take one sign, and just merely grabbed out a handful. However, as she was pulling her hand back she bumped the edge of the bowl, causing it to tip over onto the floor. 

Frisk heard the bowl clatter onto the floor, “You took too many and knocked it over didn't you?”

“Oops?”

“Dear god you're awful. Look at what you've done. I can't even see it and I know it's not pretty looking. Now nobody else can have candy.”

Chara looked at her sister, a slightly apologetic look on her face. Truthfully she didn't care. She got candy for herself and her sister, and she didn't give a care if nobody else could have any now. She looked down at the candy in her hand, she only got four pieces. Enough for each of them to have two. Chara smiled to herself and put the candy in her pocket, before grabbing Frisk’s hands and leaving the little room.


	7. Beware of Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope nobody kills me for this chapter...  
> sorry not sorry?  
> \- Faleep

Chara and Frisk entered the previous room again, this time continuing down the hallway, walking right past the light in the pile of leaves. As she walked down the room, Chara started to notice little movements in her peripheral vision. Little things, like the leaf piles moving when there was no wind, like the stones on the path shifting just slightly. Little things. But enough to set Chara on edge.

Suddenly a small, white creature that looked like a cross between a moth and a ghost, burst out onto the path from a pile of leaves. They looked startled at the sight of Chara and Frisk - who had stopped in their tracks. Chara stared at them, “Hey are you-” she started, taking a step forwards to console the creature, who had tears brimming in their eyes and looked like they were about to cry.

“Whimsun sorry!” They screeched, before bursting into tears and taking off down the path as fast as their tiny wings allowed it to. Chara was so confused, what the hell just happened? She was only going to console the Whimsun, they looked like they were about to burst into tears. 

After they had met the first one, Chara noticed that more creatures started to appear on their path. More of the little frog creatures - which she learned were called Froggits, and more Whimsuns came out of their hiding places. Chara noticed right away that most of them had scars, much akin to the scarring of the ground and walls in the rooms since the destroyed long one. 

Chara and frisk quickly made their way through the rooms, Chara quickly grew tired of the endless puzzles and just decided to cheat any chance she could. She discovered that she could easily toss her sister over the spikes, and if she had a running start, that she could jump them as well. 

Right now though, Chara was pissed off beyond imagination. She was struggling with a puzzle and getting really mad at it. The puzzle was just a wide floor with cracked tiles, and only certain tiles were strong enough to support her weight. If she stepped on the wrong one, it would fall out from beneath her feet and send her crashing down into the massive leaf piles below. What was pissing her off so much was the fact that she seemed to be unable to find the correct path, and thus went falling into the leaf piles way too many times.

It did not help that her sister was laughing at her the entire time as well. As much as Chara loved hearing Frisk’s laughter, this particular time it just made her more annoyed. As she climbed up the Chute leading from the lower floor to the upper one, Chara grumbled to herself. She had almost made it this time, she was just a few tiles from the door. Chara hauled herself out of the chute, grumbling still as she brushed past Frisk.

Chara turns around suddenly, upon realizing that when she had brushed past her, Frisk’s laughter had stopped. Chara found that her sister was staring intently at her - possibly through her, Chara could tell - with her gray, cloudy eyes that somehow held so much emotion in them.

“Are you upset that i’m laughing at you?” Frisk’s words carried her concern clearly.

Chara sighed and rubbed her eyes, “No. Well, yes. A little. I’m just tired and sore from falling so much. I’m frustrated with these puzzles and I really, really just wanna say fuck this and lay down right here and not move. I’m hungry and sore and frustrated and i just want to lay down in a bed and close my eyes. Hell I don’t even know what time it is or how long we’ve been down here. Or when the last time I actually slept.” 

Frisk smiled softly and sadly at her sister, taking a few steps forwards until her outstretched hand bumped into Chara. Frisk patted the area her hand hit, not caring that is probably wasn’t her sister's back.

“Heh, thanks sis.” Chara said softly, bringing her hand up to clasp her sister’s, “Thanks, for being here. I don’t think I would've done all of this if you weren’t here.”

Chara gave Frisk’s had one last squeeze, before turning back to the puzzle with renewed determination. She set onto the path that she had made from her previous attempts, and this time she had great Success! She managed to fully complete the puzzle!

After walking back across her path, Chara and Frisk headed onwards, going deeper into the ruins. Chara stopped for a moment at another glowing light, this one floating right next to a table with some cheese on it. After hearing the soft words whispering in her head again, Chara and frisk moved on to the next room.

As soon as they had stepped into the room, a voice called out to them, “Howdy friends! Boy you two sure are slow! I knew a girl who had a baby of a brother and she moved faster than you to!” Flowey called out from the pile of leaves that he sat in the middle of the room. 

Chara stiffened, squeezing Frisk’s hand; she remembered the last encounter with this Flowey, back when she had just fallen down. She remembered how threatening the flower had been, and if Frisk hadn't fallen on him Chara would of been in for a bad time. Chara growled, “What do you want?

“Now now! That wasn't too friendly sounding! Is that any way to treat a friend? Or… Are we not friends?” Flowey's demeanor suddenly changed, as did his face, “Everybody wants to be my friend… And you don't wanna know what happens to those who don't. Ya know, I just remembered, we never finished our conversation earlier. Some meddling brat fell on me before I could get to the real juicy bits.” Flowey said, an evil grin spreading across his face. He raised his two petals, and lots of little white pellets appeared.

“Ya know, I wonder how you’ll like my ‘friendliness pellets’” Flowey grinned evilly.

Chara was about to be concerned about the white pellets, but something else tugged at her attention. Literally tugged, as she felt a tugging sensation in her chest before watching as a cartoon like heart appeared floating in front of her chest. She reacted out to grab it, but immediately flinched back as a series of white pellets flew past her - missing her by mere centimeters.

“Nah-ah, you don’t wanna touch that. That there is your soul, the very core of your being. Touching that can be quite painful… Or it can be quite pleasing but I highly doubt that you’re capable of doing that. Now, I think i’m gonna show you what best friends do down here! We share our friendship through these friendliness pellets here!” Flowey said, waving a petal towards the white pellets that floated in the air around him, “Oh! Don’t worry about the pain my friends! It’s all natural!”

Chara had a feeling of panic and fear wash over her as she watched Flowey maker a waving motion with his petals, summoning more white pellets, before sending them all towards her and Frisk. Chara immediately jumped into action, jumping in front of Frisk in an effort to protect her. However that left Chara open to the attack, and she learned quickly that those pellets actually hurt a fucking lot.

Chara clamped down on her voice in an effort not to scream in pain as several of the pellets lodged themselves into her chest area. Many of them had grazed her, slicing up her already cut up arms and legs even more, but good ten of them went directly into her chest. Chara let out the breath she didn’t know she had been holding, glaring at Flowey. She was silently thankful that none of the pellets hit her soul - some part of her told her that would be incredibly painful.

“Well well friend! We must be good friends! You took a lot of pellets! You really are an idiot, aren’t cha? Taking those pellets lowered your HP and now you’re almost dead! It would be a shame if I did this.” Flowey’s face turned even more demonic (somehow that was possible) as he raised a petal and sent out a steady stream of pellets, aiming right towards Chara, “You can always dodge ya know. Let the poor lass behind ya take a hit or two. Or maybe all of them! It’s a kill or be killed world down here! We don’t have time for weaklings like you!”

Chara stood her ground, refusing to move. She refused to let Frisk, her precious sister get hurt. She had protected her sister from their parents, and she would protect her sister from this asshole of a flower. She watched as three pellets lodged themselves firmly into her soul, while the rest landed in a tight cluster in the center of her chest. It took a good thirty seconds before her brain registered the pain, the sudden, intense pain that shook her whole body and left her screaming in agony. She had never felt pain this intense before, not even when her father came after her with his favorite whip.

Chara fell to the ground, screaming in pain. It felt like it was burning all over her body, but most of the real intense pain was centered right around her chest. It felt like somebody was stabbing her while at the same time blow torching her chest. It really fucking hurt. She gasped for breath while clawing at her chest, trying to get the pellets out, however that only made the pain worse. Chara felt the pain start to numb, but it only took her a second to realize why, the growing gray stain on her blue shirt and the slowly forming puddle being her biggest clues.

She was dimly aware of Flowey’s insane laughter and her sister’s desperate calls. She was instantly aware of Frisk’s hands on her body; she turned her head to look at her sister. Frisk had fallen to her knees as well, and was trying to gauge how badly her sister was hurt. Chara frowned for a moment, seeing little rivulets of gray sliding down Frisk's arms, she had gotten hit by the pellets too, but the frown only lasted a mere moment before turning to a pained smile. Frisk was gently patting her, trying to soothe her and make her feel better (although that was in vain), just like she had whenever Chara came to bed after any particularly bad fights with their parents.

Chara’s smile stayed on her face even as her breathing became softer and less labored, even as her vision started to fade and even as her body went completely numb. She stared up at her twin, drinking in every little detail. How her hair was messed up, how her face was scrunched up in concern, and even how her dull gray eyes portrayed so much emotion. Chara stared at her sister as the lights faded from her eyes and her vision slowly faded away to darkness.


	8. The inner monologue of a flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, sorry for the long wait and sorry for this chapter being short. I have the next chapter in the works but I got really busy with work and just kind of lost the muse to write. The idea for this short little chapter came to me suddenly, and hopefully it has kick started my muse again,

Flowey sat amidst the red leaves, his own leaves tapping the ground in annoyance. He was waiting for the kids to come back, it boggled him as to why there were two. Only once before had two kids fallen Instead of one. Flowey remembered the two boys, they had been the first humans in the underground after C died, the first children to ever fall down. He remembered being so amused by them, the older one had been cracking jokes while the younger one screeched in defiance. They had lived with Toriel for several months, far longer than any of the other kids that would fall later, before moving on.

Flowey was faintly curious as to what happened to those brothers. Now that he was thinking about them, they reminded him of the skeleton brothers in Snowdin, but that couldn’t be possible. The brothers who fell down long ago were humans, and so many years had passed surely they would both be dead. But, Flowey did remember back when he found a pair skeleton children in the old lab that use to belong to the old royal scientist. It had been a few months after he pushed the old bastard into the core. He never knew what happened to those monster kids after he showed up one day and found their cage open, he had never been able to open it - not for lack of trying. He supposed that the little lizard Asgore named the new royal scientist might have freed them, she could have been exploring the true lab and finding what the old scientist left behind.

Flowey realized that, after finding their cage open, he hadn't put much thought into what happened to those two kids. They were gone and that had been that. Now that he was thinking about them, their mannerisms and general shape were similar to the skeleton brothers living in Snowdin, Sans and Papyrus, but at the same time the kids had been also similar to the human boys who had fallen.

Flowey stopped moving his leaves for a moment, his mind stringing thoughts together. Could it be possible? Could that old bastard have turned a human into a monster? That idea was just utterly preposterous and quite frankly impossible. There was only one way to create a monster, and that definitely didn’t include any humans.

_He made you._

Oh great. Flowey groaned, the little angel was awake.

_You shouldn’t speak so badly of me._

Flowey rolled his eyes, he absolutely hated the little voice inside of his head. He longed for them to go back to sleep.

_Nah ain’t going to sleep. This is the only time I get to see what you’re doing to our home._

My home. Flowey subtly corrected. This is my home now, i’ve worked too hard to make it perfect. Plus you’re dead, so you don’t get to call it your home.

_…_

Flowey smirked, as the voice went silent. Pulling that card always allowed him to win any argument, yeah it was a little rude but then again so was he. Flowey was just a rude person in general.

_Anyways. Don’t say it’s impossible, he made you long before I died, he made the core, and who knows what else he was able to do in his lab. When he’s concerned, turning a human to a monster might just be feasible._

Flowey’s smirked turned into a scowl, he did have a point. The old Royal scientist was a genius in many aspects, the two of them knew that first hand. It could just be possible.

_Knew you’d see it my way._

“Shut up Asriel.” Flowey growled aloud, shoving the other conscious inside of his head down again. He shoved him deep into the subconscious, using internal magic to hold his other self there, as Flowey went back to staring at the door that the kids would come out of. Eventually. He just had to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some important things in this chapter! Yes Asriel is here, he's a completely separate conscious inside of flowey's head. They "share" it. More will be revealed later on. Same with the other things touched on in this chapter ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -shoves chapter-  
> This is a very shitty chapter and I had an idea for it but it ran away and so I don't fucking know anymore. My update schedule for this story is complete shit, I'm sorry. I'm not even going to promise to try better cause I know I'm gonna fail.
> 
>  
> 
> Song in the story;  
> Once upon a time nursery rhyme

Chara blinked awake, a bright light disturbing her sleep. She fully opened her eyes and found herself staring at one of the glowing lights, this one floating next to a small table with a piece of cheese sitting on it. Chara blinked her eyes a couple times, her head felt fuzzy, like she was forgetting something. She thought back, trying to recall what she had been doing before she fell asleep.

While Chara was thinking, Frisk reached out and grabbed Chara’s arm. Chara was suddenly jolted out of her thoughts when she felt Frisk touch her chest, patting it as though she was searching for something.

“What ya doing si-” Chara’s words were cut off as the memories hit her. She remembered. Remembered what was waiting in the next room, remembered the fight with Flowey. She remembered how she had protected frisk from his attacks, how she had stood her ground. How she had died.

“I don’t want to go back into that room.” Chara said aloud, more to herself than to anybody else. She quickly sat down, dragging her sister down with her. Once Chara was sitting, she placed a hand on her chest and tried to catch her breath. Her hand subconsciously rubbed her chest, feeling out for the places where the pellets had lodged into her skin. There was nothing there now, nothing but the vague sense of phantom pain.

Chara sighed, bringing her other hand up to rub at her face. She did want to go back into that room, and yet that was the only path forwards. She felt like she needed something to protect her, she’d take anything. Even a stick.

Almost as if sensing her wishes, Chara watched as Frisk, with only a little bit of fumbling, pulled the camp backpack off her shoulders, opened it, and pulled out a good, decent sized sturdy stick. Frisk waved it in the air a little, as if making sure it hadn’t broken in any place, before offering it to Chara. Just as Chara was about to grab it though, Frisk pulled her hand back, 

“Hey sis, you remember the old nursery rhyme that GranGran taught us?”

“Yeah? Who doesn’t though, it's a good rhyme and we repeat it like every other week.”

“Can you sing it with me?”

Chara looked at her sister for a second, about to ask why, but decided against it. Sometimes Frisk just wanted to hear certain songs, and Chara was never one to refuse her. Chara gave a soft sigh, and shifted so she was sitting cross legged, before starting to clap. The clapping pattern was easy to remember, most people did it in pairs but Chara had adapted it so she could use her legs as well, mostly because Frisk usually wanted this sung to her at night before going to bed. So she could not exactly participate as the second partner.

“Every good rhyme starts with ‘Once upon a Time.’ Long ago, far away, centuries before (y)our day.” Chara started, her voice soft and light.

“Humans live, monsters roamed, both shared earth and sky as home.” Frisk interrupted, trying to mimic Chara’s tone but not quite getting it. Chara smiled at Frisk before continuing.

“Yet this peace came undone. War was waged and humans won.”

“Forced below, monsters fell. Humans trapped them with a spell.”

“Listen children to my words, Ebott will eat you beware the curse!” Chara shifted her pitch, to try and mimic Grangran’s accent. The old owner of the summer camp had drilled this into the heads every summer, don’t go wandering off on the mountain. Stay on the trails, those who wandered never came back.

“Monster teeth go clack clack clack”

“If you climb the mountain, **you won’t come back!** ”

“Human child, human child, won’t turn around!”

“Human child, human child - Oops they fell down!” It was at this point in the song Chara’s clap pattern started to falter as she connected the song to what had happened to the two of them.

Frisk continued on with the next line, ignoring Chara’s faltering clap pattern, “Human child, Human child look out below! Down underground where the monsters go!”

Chara leaned in real close to Frisk, and dropped her voice down to a whisper, “Oops dropped you heart, be careful in the dark…”

Frisk leaned in close to Chara, so close that their heads were almost touching, and dropped her voice down to a whisper as well, “Someone might take it, break it apart.”

“Trouble on the left.” Chara whispered, both sisters moving their heads to their respective lefts,

“Trouble on the right.” Frisk whispered, both sisters moving their heads to their respective rights

“Will you spare them, run or fight?” The sisters chanted together.

“Oops dropped you heart, be careful in the dark” Chara sung, her already whispering voice softening to the point where it was bare audible.

“Someone might take it, break it apart.”

“Trouble on the left.”

“Trouble on the right.”

“Will you spare them, run or fight?” They sang the last line of the nursery rhyme together, before falling Into an uncomfortable silence. Chara realized why Frisk had asked for the rhyme, because they were the human children in the rhyme.

Chara sat in silence for a moment, thinking. She has had enough with fighting, she had been fighting almost her entire life. Fighting for herself, fighting for frisk. Fighting for food, for clothing, for safety. Fighting to keep the pain away, fighting just because of the sheer that that if she stopped fighting it means she would have given up, it means they would have won, they would have broken her. She kept fighting because no matter how many bones they broke, how many wounds they opened or words they hurled, they would never break her spirit.

But, now. Now she was away from them, now she was in a place where there was everyone ran away from her, from them. Now she was in a place where there was no danger and for the first time in her life she realized that she didn’t want to fight. At least, she didn’t want to fight anyone who didn’t deserve to be fought.

“I won't fight, unless they fight me.” Chara said softly

Frisk sighed, “good enough.” She muttered as she handed the stick over.

“I’m still gonna punch that fucking flower."

“Chara no!”

“Chara yes! It tried to kill me! It did kill me!”

“No! Don’t hurt him. I don't think he really wants to hurt us. I sensed he was confused, lost and lonely. And maybe in pain.”

Chara huffed, “he killed us.”

“I know. Still, be nice to him. For me?”

“Fiiiiiiiiiine.”


End file.
